Esclavo
by Elwym
Summary: En esa época era legal la esclavitud, pero nunca pudo imaginar que acabaría subastado en el mercado de esclavos y en el país enemigo. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los del distinguido lord que lo adquirió, supo que todo cambiaría irremediablemente y el joven noble se condenó a su obsesión.
1. Prólogo

Aquella noche era, sin duda, la más cálida de Julio, y también la más iluminada; un sinfín de estrellas relucían en el firmamento, y sobre la cubierta, la luna derramaba tímidamente sus rayos. El movimiento acompasado de las olas mecía suavemente el barco, como si acunara al joven que descansaba en su interior y el rumor del mar parecía un suave arrullo, sumíéndolo en un profundo sueño. Se encontraba en el confortable lecho de su camarote, con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios, y en su rostro una expresión apacible. Sus sueños lo transportaban muy lejos, a un lugar que dejó atrás: su hogar. Recordaba su huerto, repleto de rojos y jugosos tomates, donde observaba, risueño, el gesto enfurruñado del pequeño italiano que cuidaba y al que adoraba con devoción ...Repentinamente, un brusco golpe lo despertó. Parpadeó adormilado, se enderezó en la cama y extendió la mano, tanteando hasta dar con los pantalones. Se vistió con prisa, cogió la casaca, poniéndosela sobre la blanca camisa abierta que usaba para dormir, y se calzó. Su corazón latía acelerado por el sobresalto, pero pareció detenerse cuando abrió la puerta: rojo... el color del oscuro líquido que bañaba la cubierta, llegando casi hasta sus pies; sus pupilas se dilataron al ver los sables ensangrentados de los piratas.

Entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, pero sólo pudo observar la oscuridad su alrededor. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al recordar: el agua fría lo golpeó, haciéndolo estremecer; el aire escapó violentamente de sus labios, formando burbujas. Angustiado, pudo percibir que se hundía en el profundo y negro abismo del mar. En un último intento, braceó débilmente, logrando sacar la cabeza a la superficie. Tragó algo de agua salada y la blanca espuma golpeaba su rostro al intentar respirar; se sentía extenuado por el esfuerzo de mantenerse a flote, y lo invadió un dolor agónico que nubló su mente. Lo último que vislumbró fue el rojo líquido que escapaba de su cuerpo malherido, manchando de sangre el agua a su alrededor. La oscuridad lo envolvió, sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia, mientras se sumergía en las profundidades marinas.

Un fuerte chirrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Notó el frío metal que rodeaba sus muñecas, encadenadas a su espalda. Intentó forzar los grilletes, frustrado al escuchar, cada vez más cerca, cómo resonaban los pasos de varaias personas. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la luz que cayó sobre él, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, cegado por la repentina claridad. Las risas burlonas golpearon cruelmente sus oídos. Enfocó su mirada decidida de forma temeraria, hacia los cuatro piratas frente a él.

- ¡Soltadme, ratas de...! - La frase murió en sus labios tras la contundente patada en sus costillas, que lo tiró al suelo haciéndolo jadear.

- Hicimos bien en sacarlo del agua ¡Nos darán una buena cantidad por él! - Nuevas risas retumbaron en la fría habitación, mientras contemplaban divertidos cómo su prisionero se incorporaba penosamente.

Aun en la difícil situación, conservaba ese coraje en su mirada:-¡No vais a obtener un rescate por mí!-A pesar del temor que sentía, se mantuvo firme cuando los piratas empezaron a rodearlo, con miradas avariciosas en sus despreciables rostros. El que parecía ser el líder se dirigió a él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Quién dice que no pagarán por ti? ¡Capitán de la Armada!-Los ojos verde oliva se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprobar que sabían quién era.

Bufó notando su cuerpo tensó y casi listo para la batalla: -¡No veréis ningún doblón! Mi país no acepta chantajes de escoria pirata.

Los hombres rieron mientras dos de ellos, lo asían bruscamente obligándolo a incorporarse.

- Pero qué ingenuo eres... ¿Qué te hace pensar que negociaríamos con tu país? - Su captor se acercó aún más a él, fingiendo reflexionar mejor su idea - Aunque... tal vez allá te estarán buscando, y pagarían generosamente tu rescate. - Sólo entonces se percató de ello; de no haber valido un rublo, estaría muerto, tal como su tripulación.

- ¡Quitadme vuestras sucias manos de encima! Sois unos... - Interrumpió su imprecación soltando un quejido ahogado cuando la nauseabunda e improvisada mordaza entró forzadamente a su boca. Sintió la presión del fuerte nudo en su nuca, y escuchó la voz del líder:

- Eres muy ruidoso: lo que menos necesitamos es hacer escándalo durante tu traslado. - El prisionero ladeó el rostro para mirarlo; en sus verdes ojos se reflejaba claramente su pregunta. -¡Bienvenido a Inglaterra! - El prisionero se resistió en un intento desesperado por escapar. Parecía muy alarmado al saber dónde se encontraban. - Ahora, ¡Sacadlo de aquí!

Lo empujaron con rudeza hacia la puerta, que traspasó por el impulso. Tropezó con el peldaño de las escaleras y cayó de bruces en la cubierta. Sintió que los hombres lo arrastraban entre risas, lastimando aún más su magullado cuerpo, que rozaba duramente contra la madera. Se revolvió y mordió con fuerza la tela entre sus labios para no sucumbir al dolor que lo atenazó cuando se incorporó súbitamente. Irguió su cabeza, altivo, pese a que caminaba con dificultad tras los piratas que lo zarandeaban sin consideración alguna. Él no era un pelele; podrían golpearlo cuanto quisieran, pero no perdería su dignidad permitiendo que lo rastreasen ante los lugareños, que le observaban.

Le pareció un suplicio recorrer las calles húmedas por la lluvia que comenzó a caer, mojando su pelo y ropas. El carruaje se detuvo frente a sus captores; el cochero lanzó una bolsa que el líder cogió al vuelo y sopesó con desconfianza. Luego de examinarla sonrió, mostrando su boca mellada. Abrió la puerta del carruaje y le propinó un brusco empujón lanzándolo al interior. Chocó violentamente contra la pared, haciendo que el aire se le escapara por el contundente golpe; cerró los ojos dolorido escuchando el portazo tras él.

Se apoyó sobre las rodillas con dificultad, a causa del traqueteo del carruaje y miró a su alrededor: sólo unos barrotes en la ventanilla de atrás, no contenía nada más aquel coche de condenados. Se dejó caer exhausto contra la pared posterior, revisando su estado: algunos cortes poco profundos y contusiones que seguramente tendría por todo el cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y manchadas, la casaca roja aún lo cubría del frío y lucía los galardones e insignias. Sonrió resignado, por eso lo identificó como capitán de la armada aquel pirata depravado. Notó como palpitaba la herida de su hombro y suspiró al ver la mancha de sangre seca al rededor; posiblemente aún estaría abierta. Observó una mancha roja que se extendía por su pierna, manchando el pantalón. Encogió la pierna para examinarla de cerca, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca por el intenso dolor del leve movimiento.

Con el monótono retumbar de los cascos de los caballos sobre los adoquines, se sumió nuevamente en los recuerdos de la noche pasada: había reaccionado rápidamente ante los sables piratas, los gritos y arengas durante la encarnizada batalla. Tras asomarse a la puerta, retrocedió dos pasos cerrándola, sin dar tiempo a los dos sorprendidos hombres que aguardaban con intención de ensartarlo en sus afiladas armas. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron atónitos cuando un sable atravesó la madera, casi rozándole la punta de la nariz, pero reaccionó inmediatamente y se apresuró a coger su hacha con una sonrisa sombría en su habitualmente amable rostro. No estaba desprevenido; si ellos querían guerra, él les daría una sin tregua y muy dura. No se molestó en abrir la puerta que los otros aporreaban en un intento de derribarla. Con fiereza, partió de un hachazo la madera, junto con el brazo de un pirata, que cercenó de cuajo. El terror se reflejó en los rostros barbudos y mal aseados de sus contrincantes. Esquivó los aceros velozmente y giró el hacha en un certero contraataque, hiriendo a otro pirata en el costado e incrustando el mango en el ojo del rastrero que intentaba atacarlo por la espalda. Mientras el pirata tuerto se retorcía en el suelo presa del dolor, volvió a enarbolar su hacha; con un barrido bajo le cercenó limpiamente a la altura de la rodilla al otro asaltante, que cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

De sus labios escapó un quejido lastimoso cuando se acurrucó contra la dura madera del carruaje. Le dolía el cuerpo y estaba aterido de frío por la humedad de la lluvia que le calaba la ropa y el cuerpo. Su mente recreó vívidamente la escena en la que sufrió las heridas que ahora le atormentaban: sus hombres habían sido sorprendidos por el repentino abordaje. Apretó los dientes con rabia e impotencia; muchos estaban desarmados y los habían asesinado sin piedad. Se movía dificultosamente sintiendo el dolor lacerante en su pierna y gimió quedamente. Trastabilló hacia atrás resbalando en el encerado suelo con la sangre que manaba abundantemente de su pierna derecha. Irguiéndose con dificultad, blandió su hacha a la defensiva, desvió los aceros y detuvo los golpes más letales. Los sables que no pudo evitar rasgaron sus ropas, dejando en su piel numerosos cortes en cada caricia del frío metal. Extenuado por la lucha y sus múltiples heridas, retrocedía respirando entrecortadamente. De pronto chocó contra la borda y acorralado, su arma le resultaba inútil para defenderse; era imposible desplazarse en un espacio tan reducido. Los asaltantes lo cercaron, sonriendo maliciosamente. Un grito agónico escapó de sus labios cuando el sable curvado se clavó profundamente en su hombro; desesperado al verse cercado, herido e indefenso, se revolvió desclavando la afilada hoja alojada en su hombro mientras por inercia empujó al pirata con la mano que empuñaba el hacha. Sus pies se toparon en el impulso contra el borde de madera, y sintió cómo caía en el oscuro vacío, para ser engullido por el mar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Lord Kirkland era tan respetado como temido: audaz con el manejo de las armas e instruido como un noble desde su más tierna infancia; insolente y prepotente, de porte altivo a pesar de su juventud. Los rubios cabellos, cortos y rebeldes, enmarcaban las delicadas facciones de su rostro, dándole una apariencia casi angelical. Su blanca piel se asemejaba a la más fina porcelana; unas gruesas cejas destacaban en su varonil semblante, otorgándole un aspecto solemne y serio que no se correspondía con su edad. Sus cristalinas esmeraldas poseían una mirada fría y repleta de matices tan fascinantes como las facetas de una gema; hipnóticas y enigmáticas, eran capaces de sumir en un hechizo atrayente al incauto que las contemplase. Miró con indiferencia el recorrido de las gotas, que resbalaban lentamente sobre el cristal de las vidrieras. Su carácter flemático, semejante a la monótona lluvia, en un instante podía tornarse violento e impredecible, como una aterradora tormenta. Las consecuencias de suscitar su enojo eran peligrosas, por ello, quienes lo conocían sabían que la tensa calma sólo precedía la tempestad. Lo que ocultaba su corazón era un misterio tan insondable como la espesa niebla londinense.

Arthur parpadeó confuso y sacudió levemente la cabeza, como si volviera a la realidad, cuando le anunciaron que la cena estaba servida. Se sentó a la mesa y tomando entre sus finos dedos los cubiertos comenzó a cenar, sumido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos intantes, dejó la servilleta junto al plato e informó a su servicio:

-Podéis retirar las sobras, he finalizado.- Sonrió de lado, ese gesto captó las miradas inquietas de los sirvientes, quienes se apresuraban a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.- Mañana iré al mercado personalmente.

Amanecía en Londres; el cielo gris oscuro amenazaba con una inminente tormenta. La fría bruma matinal parecía cubrir las calles con su grueso manto y el viento zarandeaba las copas de los árboles silbando siniestramente. Arthur se desperezó en su mullido y confortable lecho, estirándose como un felino; había dormido muy bien. Se levantó y se puso la bata para tomar su clásico desayuno de huevos con panceta. Después de una rápida ducha, se vistió con una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris y unos elegantes pantalones negros de finas rayas, que lo estilizaban. Se calzó los relucientes zapatos oscuros, tomó su bastón engarzado con una gema de jade en el mango y salió. Su porte distinguido era el clásico de la decadente nobleza, pero su sonrisa cínica y el ocasional refulgir de sus ojos verdes bajo la capucha demostraban que su carácter, lejos de ser apacible y lánguido como el de los petimetres ricos, era fuerte y temible. Sintiéndose dueño de cada lugar que pisaba, caminaba imponente y solitario, recorriendo las calles del mercado e intimidando a lo pueblerinos, quienes habían oído toda suerte de rumores acerca de él; desde el incierto origen de su fortuna, hasta cómo castigaba a quienes osaran enfrentarlo y fueran vencidos.

El carruaje había llegado de madrugada a su destino; el prisionero encerrado en su interior estaba dormido. Antonio se contrajo con un sonoro jadeo ahogado cuando un despectivo puntapié en el costado lo despertó sin delicadeza. Aún estaba adormilado y dolorido, pero sintió cómo lo asían bruscamente arrastrándolo fuera, donde lo tiraron de bruces contra los grises adoquines. Su cuerpo se estremeció de frío por la humedad del ambiente, tan diferente al viciado aire del interior del carruaje, mientras escuchaba cómo éste se alejaba entre sonoros traqueteos. Con un ágil movimiento se giró hacia los dos hombres que se abalanzaban contra él; aun atado y desde el suelo, sería un poco más sencillo encararlos o esquivar sus golpes si estaba mirándolos de frente. Un pelirrojo con pecas se le acercó peligrosamente, inclinándose con los brazos extendidos; tal vez pretendía inmovilizarlo. Sigilosamente esperó que estuviera a centímetros de él y lo golpeó en la rodilla que tenía flexionada, haciéndolo trastabillar. El pecoso soltó una serie de juramentos en voz alta, ofuscado tras perder el equilibrio y por el dolor del inesperado ataque. Encolerizado, dejó caer su pesada bota sobre el abdomen del prisionero, propinándole una fuerte patada. El español rodó poniendo distancia, con las lágrimas saltadas y gruñendo para contener las ganas de llevarse las manos a su dolorido estómago. Tratando de ignorar su malestar, sacó fuerzas para echar a correr por las estrechas calles, desesperado por no poder alcanzar una mayor velocidad. Soltó un jadeo; las magulladuras de su cuerpo entorpecían sus movimientos y las manos atadas a su espalda le impedían equilibrarse. Una ruda mano lo agarró por el cuello de su casaca, deteniendo abruptamente su frenética carrera. Pese a su tenaz resistencia, los hombres lo inmovilizaron y lo arrastraron a una destartalada prisión.

Lo empujaron sin contemplaciones a una fría y oscura celda. Chocó sonoramente contra la mugrienta pared golpeándose la nariz, que sangró abundantemente. Gimió, tocándosela con preocupación y respiró aliviado al comprobar que no estaba rota. Sintiéndose frustrado, se apoyó contra el muro y se dejó caer, resbalando lentamente hasta el suelo. Repentinamente, un chirrido desagradable y agudo pareció perforarle los tímpanos; cerraban con llave la oxidada puerta enrejada. Los pasos resonaron cada vez más lejanos por el estrecho corredor; ya se habían marchado dejándolo tranquilo de momento, o al menos eso creyó. La tenue claridad empezó a filtrarse entre las rendijas de la ventana. Había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió casi de inmediato al percibir la sombra de un corpulento hombre, cerniéndose sobre él. Cansado, levantó la mirada para examinarlo más detenidamente: estaba parado frente a su celda, vestía un largo abrigo de piel ajada y la expresión de su rostro delataba que era tan despreciable como sus carceleros, que lo maltrataban continuamente y lo mantenían encerrado en pésimas condiciones. Antonio frunció levemente el ceño; le dio la impresión de que aquel sujeto pretendía aparentar una importancia mayor de la que seguramente su cargo le otorgase. El hombre recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada avariciosa, especulando precios como si tasara un objeto; lo señaló con un gesto de aprobación y le impartió rápidamente una serie de órdenes al hombre menudo junto a él.

- Éste lo quiero en la subasta de hoy. No está aseado, pero aún tiene buen aspecto. Deberíamos desprendernos de él; si las heridas que sufre empeoran, tendríamos que devaluarlo y perderíamos dinero.- Su voz sonó tajante antes de girarse y marcharse a otra celda.- Prepáralo.

El hombre menudo giró la llave en la cerradura; la puerta se abrió con un seco chasquido, rebotando contra el muro de piedra. Antonio notaba la tensión de sus músculos en anticipación; de no estar atado, ya estaría preparado para defenderse. Contuvo la respiración mientras el carcelero se aproximaba hacia él, sonriendo burlonamente y balanceando un objeto metálico entre las manos. Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron horrorizados al ver que se trataba de un grueso collar de cuero terminado en una larga cadena. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios: no sería lo peor que había pasado, pero era humillante ser tratado como un animal. De todas formas, sospechaba que no era ésa la primera ni la única sorpresa que le tenían reservada...


	3. Capítulo 3

Arthur se paseaba por entre los puestos mirando con indiferencia las vulgares y típicas mercancías expuestas: telas, viandas, instrumentos musicales, lámparas e incluso objetos de decoración... Suspiró hastiado, nada despertaba su interés en aquel vulgar mercado. Oía las voces cercanas anunciando a gritos el inicio de la subasta; con gesto aburrido echó una ojeada a la muchedumbre, que se agolpaba entusiasmada junto a la tarima. Se alejó haciendo sonar su bastón contra el suelo de forma audible. Las personas se retiraban educadamente dejándole paso y en algunas ocasiones realizaban una corta reverencia, en deferencia a su persona. El joven lord respondía a esos gestos con una sonrisa mordaz; esperaba obtener el respeto que le demostraban, es más... ¡Lo exigía!

Su blanca mano libre retiró con elegancia la capucha, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos rubios. Súbitamente, sus pies se detuvieron en seco, su gesto se crispó y en sus verdes ojos relampagueó un destello de rabia cuando escuchó una molesta voz con fuerte acento extranjero increpando descaradamente a su pueblo.

- ¡Hijos de la Gran...! - La frase se cortó con un jadeo ahogado cuando tiraron bruscamente de la larga cadena del collar, haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente al público. El prisionero tosió con violencia sintiendo el daño en su garganta; la correa se había clavado en su cuello y el hombre seguía tirando de ella para obligarlo a incorporarse. Se levantó con dificultad por tener aún las manos atadas a su espalda, pero se irguió en toda su estatura sin amedrentarse.

Arthur se acercó al estrado, curioso al escuchar el quejido ahogado. Intentaban amordazar al esclavo, que continuaba insultando y revolviéndose valerosamente. Sonrió divertido, decidiéndose a ver cómo terminaría aquel espectáculo, que se le antojaba gracioso. ¡Pero qué ingenuo era el reo al resistirse! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria?Para su vergüenza, solamente lograba más golpes, dolor y humillación pública. La gente contemplaba la escena exaltándose y profiriendo exclamaciones de asombro cada vez que el preso lograba golpear o patear a quienes lo fustigaban con rudeza.

Aproximándose a pasos lentos el joven lord llegó al pie de la tarima sobre la que caía el prisionero con un golpe seco. Las personas se apartaron, arremolinándose a su alrededor, pero no les prestó atención. Sus ojos miraron expectantes al esclavo, que se levantaba con dificultad y gruñía pese a estar amordazado; Arthur estaba intrigado por la empecinada, inútil e incansable resistencia que éste presentaba. El preso se alzó firme, con pose de soldado, mirando hacia el público.

Arthur se fijó en el aspecto del subastado: los cabellos suavemente ondulados, de un cálido tono castaño, enmarcaban un rostro apuesto y aparentemente gentil. Su gesto decidido realzaba sus atractivos rasgos. Captó su atención la piel suavemente bronceada por los rayos del sol; probablemente el esclavo era de algún país al sur. Examinó atentamente la ropa del preso; estaba sucia y ensangrentada. Vestía un pantalón simple, unas botas y una camisa blanca muy rasgada. Los ojos del inglés se detuvieron en la lujosa casaca, que aún ostentaba varias condecoraciones. Frunció el ceño, extrañado de que los avariciosos esclavistas no lo hubiesen despojado de la prenda. Su interés se despertó cuando comprobó que estaba herido: tal vez por esta razón conservaron sobre el cuerpo del reo la larga casaca roja, para ocultar el lamentable estado de la mercancía y sacarle un buen precio. Lo impresionaba el alarde de energía del cautivo exhibido; era como un corcel brioso, un semental que se resiste a ser domado y montado. Se interesó por la idea de adquirirlo, tentado por la excitación anticipada de dominarlo, aparejarlo y someterlo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo; no supo si fue de excitación, sorpresa o una pizca de temor, pero no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos con embrujo. Eran de un intenso verde oliva, de mirada profunda y penetrante; en ellos se reflejaba el orgullo que mantenía su integridad en aquella penosa situación. Posiblemente ésa era la razón que lo impulsaba casi irracionalmente a resistir sin ceder ante el hostigamiento que recibía. Al advertir el toque de inocencia y nobleza en los verdes iris del castaño, su ambición se despertó. Generalmente, los esclavos de aquel mercado eran peligrosos delincuentes, pero aquel parecía diferente; lo haría suyo a cualquier precio, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que fuera preciso para obtenerlo.

Antonio captó la presencia del distinguido joven entre la multitud. La mordaza impedía que fuesen audibles sus jadeos; la mordió con fuerza para no sentir el dolor al enderezar su cuerpo, que temblaba por los golpes. Levantó la cabeza mirando de frente, sin mostrar temor ante al bullicioso público, que jaleaba a sus carceleros. Se sentía intimidado, pero no lo desmontaría, pues su dignidad no permitía semejante muestra de debilidad. Su mirada se cruzó en un duelo de honor con la del rubio; los ojos del joven noble eran frías esmeraldas de mirada acerada, calculada para herir profundamente su orgullo, clavándosele como afiladas dagas. Los suyos lo provocaron orgullosos, con una mirada templada y equilibrada, como un arma desenfundada para desviar el golpe. Ninguno cedía en aquel contacto visual, en aquella muda batalla de voluntades. Un repentino tirón de la cadena del collar lo estranguló, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Tosió contra la mordaza, visiblemente exhausto, y se encogió al escuchar el fuerte martillazo que propinó el hombre subido en el atril junto al estrado. Lo último que escuchó mientras lo arrastraban fuera de la tarima fue una voz que le heló la sangre, ofreciendo una cantidad desmesurada, y el jubiloso grito del que lo subastaba:- Adjudicado por 5000 pesos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Me he dado cuenta de que en los fics de esta pareja obtengo escasos resultados, a pesar de la dedicación que supone y el tiempo que me significa corregirlos escrupulosamente junto a una buena amiga, que me betea con esmero y paciencia. Por lo mismo, no creo que merezca la pena continuar en tan infructuoso empeño. Subiré los capítulos cada sábado, ya que esta acabado, pero exploraré nuevas parejas que me satisfagan y me ilusionen como escritora. Siento anunciar que dejaré aparcados los maravillos fics y autoras que seguía fielmente, dejando comentarios ilusionados, ya que esta pareja por el momento me sigue gustando; sin embargo, debo centrarme en otras sin demasiadas distracciones. Es una pena pero tendré que ser selectiva, pues tampoco dispongo de demasiado tiempo y para escribir otra pareja se necesita leer de ella para saber cómo la ve el fandom o cómo la prefieren los lectores. ¿Entendéis? Es complejo lo de las parejas...

¿Qué me recomendáis como pareja? Pensad en algo que os pueda gustar ¡Pero no tanto como el ukspain es imposible que guste más!


	4. Capítulo 4

Dos fornidos hombres tiraron de él hasta ponerlo de pie y lo llevaron a empujones hasta el edificio situado detrás de la tarima. El más alto, que aferraba firmemente la cadena de su collar, le quitó la mordaza e inmediatamente después lo flanquearon como escoltas. Antonio aprovechó que no lo estaban vigilando para intentar soltar sus manos. Frunció el ceño; sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. No lo habían desatado desde que lo capturaron, pero las cuerdas seguían firmemente sujetas. Ni siquiera se habían aflojado un poco con el paso del tiempo y la continua insistencia por librarse de éstas. Se mordió el labio inferior, terriblemente frustrado; sus abrasadas muñecas sufrían con el forcejeo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente; notaba la sangre húmeda sobre la piel magullada.

Se quedó paralizado al escuchar el suave roce de unas pisadas acercándose y los leves golpes de un bastón sobre los adoquines. Levantó la cabeza, obligándose a respirar sosegadamente para no demostrar su inquietud. Entonces lo vio: el joven rubio que distinguió durante la subasta lo observaba con una mezcla de avaricia y satisfacción en sus ojos esmeralda, haciéndolo estremecer.

El joven tiró con indiferencia una bolsa, que aterrizó con un fuerte tintineo en el suelo; sonrió divertido mirando al hombre, que se lanzaba ávidamente a recogerla. El otro carcelero gruñó molesto, tendiéndole la cadena al comprador. El joven lord asió el extremo sonriendo con un regocijo insano y con un gesto hábil de su delicada mano enguantada, tiró del preso.

Antonio lo seguía, cojeando por las calles; le dolía el cuerpo en cada paso, pero no reducía el ritmo de la marcha. Notaba las miradas despectivas de la gente sobre él. Se dio cuenta de cómo el distinguido joven buscaba calles cada vez más desoladas, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, extrañado: quizás tendría una oportunidad de escapar, después de todo...

Mientras caminaban por un estrecho callejón, alzó la vista hacia los balcones que flanqueaban las calles; no se veía a nadie en las cercanías. No había escuchado voces ni ruidos en las calles paralelas; se veía todo tan solitario como si hubieran entrado a un pueblo fantasma y la sensación se incrementaba con la niebla que comenzaba a caer, como un espeso manto. Resopló frustrado al sentir los impacientes tirones de la cadena en su cuello, instándolo a caminar más deprisa. Sus puños se crisparon hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que ejercía: estaba consciente de que en su estado, herido y maltrecho, no podría dar una digna batalla para liberarse. Además, ¿Quién podría pelear estando atado de manos y encadenado por un collar? Entrecerró sus ojos verdes, mirando al elegante y aparentemente frágil noble; estaba seguro de que podría medirse con aquel joven presuntuoso que ahora lo guiaba con paso altivo por las calles más desoladas sin mostrar temor. Dejándose llevar por el instinto en un movimiento impulsivo e irracional guiado por la desesperación, lanzó una patada dirigida contra su comprador. Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron sorprendidos cuando el rubio se giró levemente y con un movimiento rápido, le atrapó con precisión el pie alzado, desequilibrándolo. Antonio cerró los ojos al chocar bruscamente contra el suelo. Quejándose entre dientes por el duro golpe abrió los ojos, que estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas saltadas. Entre las brumas de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo vislumbró la expresión burlesca del inglés, que se cernía sobre él con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro bajo la capucha.

-¿Que intentabas? No pensarías escapar, ¿O sí? - Se mofó del esclavo tirado en el suelo. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Inquirió con un tono más serio.

Los ojos verdes, traspuestos de dolor, le dirigieron una mirada obstinada y desafiante. Arthur le propinó un leve puntapié en las costillas, clavando la punta de la bota para hacerlo hablar. Escuchó el suave jadeo ahogado, que lo hizo fruncir el ceño e inclinarse sobre el herido.

Antonio sintió un escalofrío al notar cómo las frías manos del inglés le retiraban la casaca y palpaban suavemente su torso. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez pudo distinguir el atisbo de preocupación del noble al examinar sus heridas. El siseo junto a su oído le provocó un incontrolado estremecimiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas y quién eres?- insistió. Su tono de voz se había vuelto impaciente.

Para su mayor exasperación, el castaño no respondió; continuaba mirándolo fijamente y provocándolo, pero ahora con un matiz de confusión en sus ojos verde oliva. Arthur se incorporó y su sombra cayó amenazante sobre el preso. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire: la respiración agitada de uno y la aparente tranquilidad del otro, el contacto de sus miradas, que no se había roto en ningún momento. Los ojos del inglés refulgieron peligrosos frente a los llameantes del español; enfrentándose, desafiándose mutuamente, como en un mudo juego de dominación. El Lord colocó su bota bajo la barbilla del prisionero, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para que lo contemplase desde abajo, como el esclavo que era. Acarició la cadena con gesto posesivo, ordenando con voz apática e inflexible.- No te lo repetiré ¡Responde inmediatamente!

Antonio desvió la mirada, eludiendo la pregunta de Arthur; intuía, por su tono de voz, las posibles represalias de éste ante su silencio. Apretó los dientes al notar cómo el pie bajo su mentón le obligaba a levantar la cabeza, forzándolo a mirarlo. Como suponía, no le permitiría evadirse; sin poder reprimir el impulso ante la humillación de su estado actual y cegado por su orgullo respondió, con voz firme:

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Capitán de la Armada Española.- En cuanto terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, palideció intensamente; acababa de revelar una valiosa información sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría acarrearle. Se recriminó mentalmente: quizás ahora su comprador lo delatase, pondrían precio a su cabeza, y lo ahorcarían en una plaza pública.

La sonrisa de Arthur se ensanchó triunfante y en sus ojos relampagueó un destello de codicia: ¡Era una excelente pieza de calidad indiscutible! Ufano de su reciente descubrimiento, tiró de la cadena para que su esclavo se levantase del suelo y lo siguiese.

Antonio sonrió resignado; era demasiado tarde, su lengua se soltaba imprudentemente cuando se sentía provocado. Su sonrisa se congeló al contemplar la expresión del rubio; una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su sien y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Realmente había cometido un error que le podía costar muy caro, ya que los datos que había dicho eran reales. Movió la cabeza en negación; su suerte estaba echada. Se levantó del suelo sintiendo los molestos tirones impacientes en su cuello. Su cuerpo temblaba exhausto y le costaba mantener el paso. Resoplando, preguntó:

- ¿Dónde me llevas? A juzgar por lo que aparentas, pensé que disponías de un carruaje. - No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver el desconcierto del inglés. Miró hacia ambos lados de las calles vacías por las que caminaban y arqueó una ceja burlonamente - ¿Te estás escondiendo por haber hecho una travesura?- Se le escapó una corta risita viendo cómo el joven ladeaba la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada sombría bajo la capucha. El presunto caballero estaba perdiendo la compostura, pero aun así insistió en la temeraria provocación: -¿Por qué te escondes? Tienes miedo de que te descubran... - Su voz quedó ahogada por la tos que le produjo el contundente tirón en su cuello y su gesto divertido se convirtió en una mueca de dolor, que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Más molesto que antes, alzó la mirada con expresión desafiante, pero su sangre se heló al escuchar el tono frío y cortante del noble:

- ¡Silencio! - Se acercó a él y le sostuvo el mentón con firmeza, pero con suavidad, obligándolo a mirarlo. Antonio frunció el ceño, profundamente disgustado ante aquella delicadeza que le resultó insultante. ¿Acaso creía que era un debilucho? Lamentó una vez más no estar desatado, para mostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua repetidas veces a modo de sutil reproche: - Yo soy tu dueño, y no te concierne saber nada de lo que no desee informarte; no te debo explicaciones acerca de mis intenciones, pero... - Con una fingida expresión de conmiseración, acarició distraidamente la bronceada mejilla, sorprendiéndose de su tersura: - Eres tan infantil como ingenuo; te ves tan adorable diciendo esas tonterías y especulando sobre lo que desconoces, que seré considerado contigo en esta ocasión.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos; Antonio advirtió un peligroso brillo en la mirada del noble, sin poder distinguir si era de deseo o expectación. Parecía un depredador frente a su presa desvalida, cercándola amenazante. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda en anticipación; no estaba asustado, sino confundido ante las extrañas reacciones de su cuerpo, que parecía intuir lo que en su mente negaba sentir ante la cercanía y el tacto del noble. Soltó un jadeo, visiblemente turbado. Trató de convencerse de que era un mecanismo de defensa que lo alertaba ante un poderoso adversario, pero una idea se abrió paso en su cabeza: no estaría siendo seducido ¿o sí? De pensarlo, su pulso se aceleró y sintió un cosquilleo intenso cuando el lord susurró insinuantemente en su oído: Ya podrás agradecérmelo en privado más tarde... -El inglés elevó su ceja, entretenido por la expresión curiosa del español. Realmente parecía inocente, pensó. Con tono burlón y un poco de saña, continuó: -Te escondo porque como imaginaba, estás herido; en estas condiciones eres mercancía defectuosa, y pretendo evitar rumores sobre timos o adquisiciones poco rentables referidas a mi noble casa. - Observó de reojo el gesto irritado y dolido del esclavo. - Ahora compórtate como corresponde.- Agregó, dando un leve tirón de la cadena. Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar la suave queja que el castaño no pudo reprimir.

Antonio refunfuñó entre dientes: - ¡Nunca me someterás a tu voluntad! Antes prefiero morir con dignidad, pequeño malcriado.

Arthur soltó una risita:-Como puedes observar, no hay tanta diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Hablas demasiado, pero no podrás mantener tus palabras.- Caminó a su alrededor, devorándolo con la mirada de arriba abajo y siseó: - Ya verás cómo acabas siendo sumiso y obedecerás a cada una de mis órdenes para complacerme. - Su tono insidioso y la certeza de sus palabras estremecieron al castaño. No estaba seguro de poder conservar su integridad, pero salvaguardaría su orgullo.

* * *

Guest: Hola...no sé tu nombre. Creo que fui explícita la vez anterior en mi mensaje, pero por si acaso, lo reitero: este fic ya está completamente escrito y finalizado, y subiré cada capítulo el viernes por la noche o a más tardar el sábado. No tengo planeado dejar esta historia descontinuada porque soy muy responsable con mis lectores, aunque siento que eso poco se valora. En caso de atrasarme, pondré un aviso. Igualmente, gracias por preocuparte. Sería bueno eso sí que te pusieras un nombre (total, esto no amenaza el anonimato) y es mejor para dirigirme a ti como persona y como lectora. ¿No crees? Te invito a que en tu próximo comentario, me cuentes qué es lo que más te ha gustado, más detalladamente. Lo agradecería mucho, en verdad.

Para los lectores en general, gracias por sus review. Los comentarios me permiten saber qué gusta más y de esta forma podría tener en cuenta más factores, para la satisfacción de todos. Saludos y nos vemos la próxima semana.


	5. Capítulo 5

Arthur entró en la anticuada mansión de estilo victoriano, tirando satisfecho de la cadena de su esclavo. En cuanto puso un pie en el elegante salón, Antonio miró inquieto a su alrededor: no sabía quién más vivía en esa casa, ni cuál sería la reacción de esas personas ¿Qué le harían? ¿Lo encerrarían nuevamente en un calabozo? Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al observar con detención ese lugar; en su tierra natal eran más sobrios y aunque no escatimaban en onerosas decoraciones, no se podían comparar con aquel salón digno de un palacio: los muebles, de maderas oscuras finamente labradas, se encontraban en perfecta distribución. Un enorme reloj de péndulo destacaba en el conjunto, marcando los segundos con un sonido apacible. El tapizado de sillas y sillones en terciopelo verde, los pesados cortinajes en la misma gama de color, hasta las pulcras baldosas del suelo, todo en esa casa era un despliegue exuberante de ostentación y riqueza. No pudo reprimir una mueca ante el gesto altivo de su comprador; era el tipo de persona que vivía entre lujos, creyendo que el dinero lo compraba todo.

Entonces se fijó en los criados, quienes lo miraban de soslayo, unos con gesto despectivo y otros refunfuñando duras críticas que ponían de manifiesto el recelo que les inspiraba el esclavo adquirido, así como su apariencia de extranjero. Frunció el ceño con incomodidad; al parecer, el impertinente jovencito no se medía cuando se trataba de satisfacer sus caprichos personales. Se sintió como un objeto más, otra pertenencia de ese lord que más parecía un niño mimado. Suspiró consternado ante ese pensamiento, que le dejaba una extraña sensación de vacío. Sacudió su cabeza en negación y una chispa se encendió en su mirada; no le consentiría que jugase con él.

Arthur ignoró el incesante murmullo de su servicio y continuó guiando a su esclavo. Atravesaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una suntuosa habitación lateral en donde entraron. El noble cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie los molestaría y con la otra mano, tiró divertido de la cadena, haciendo caer de bruces al esclavo sobre el blando lecho. Antonio soltó un quejido, que fue ahogado por la mullida colcha cuando su cabeza fue presionada contra la cama. Se tambaleó cuando el colchón se hundió con el peso extra del rubio. Enarcó una ceja, curioso ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sintió cómo éste se subía sobre su cintura, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Bufó encorajinado al verse impotente ante la incómoda situación: estaba inmovilizado, de espaldas a su enemigo y prácticamente indefenso. Respiró agitadamente con los párpados cerrados, sintiendo la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, pero la sorpresa hizo que sus ojos se abriesen enormemente: las hábiles manos del lord desataban velozmente las suyas. Se notaba tan impaciente como un pequeño desenvolviendo un regalo, ansioso de jugar pronto con él. Percibió el fuerte hormigueo en sus entumecidas muñecas y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Sin comprender del todo qué pasaba por la cabeza del inglés, apoyó en la cama las insensibles y dormidas palmas de las manos, para tratar de incorporarse. No obstante, sus brazos temblaron con violencia y flaquearon ante el esfuerzo de sostener tanto su propio peso como el del joven sentado sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo volvió a caer pesadamente contra el colchón; aún jadeaba, agotado y sudoroso, cuando la delicada mano lo cogió bruscamente del mentón, obligándolo a ladear la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los verdes ojos de su dueño. Se sobresaltó levemente ante el frío contacto.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Arthur al ver los inútiles intentos del español por levantarse: -¡Eres muy impetuoso! ¿Que pretendes intentando ponerte a cuatro patas conmigo encima? -Antonio le respondió con una mirada irritada; jadeaba y resollaba con las mejillas enrojecidas. El inglés notaba entre sus piernas la agitada respiración del castaño. Deslizó su pálida mano a lo largo de la esbelta y cincelada espalda, que se estremecía trémulamente bajo su tacto. Sintió su cuerpo vibar en una confusa mezcla de excitación y placer, estaba embriagado de poder contemplando al bravo capitán sometido a su antojo. Nunca antes había experimentado una sensación similar y tan estimulante. Sus dedos se enredaron entre los sedosos cabellos castaños, recogidos en una coleta con una cinta roja, deshilachada y sucia. Acarició uno de sus mechones y se lo puso tras la oreja; aprovechando esa cercanía, murmuró juguetonamente en su oído: - ¿Quieres que te monte como a un caballo? - Sin perder su sonrisa, se relamió ávidamente los finos labios.

Antonio parpadeó perplejo al escucharlo y se le erizó el vello de la nuca, notando los largos dedos hundirse perezosamente entre sus mechones. Se revolvió frenético, intentando quitarse al rubio de encima: - ¡No soy un animal, no puedes tratarme como tal!- Su expresión airada se tornó en una inquietante sonrisa sombría: - ¿No tuviste una buena infancia? ¿O aún añoras que te mimen, mocoso malcriado?

Notó la tensión momentánea del cuerpo de Arthur y cómo sus dedos se crispaban entre los castaños mechones. Apretó los labios para ahogar un quejido cuando el fuerte tirón en su pelo le inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza, haciéndole saltar las lágrimas; entrecerró los ojos para retenerlas y vislumbró borrosamente la expresión victoriosa del inglés, que seguía mirándolo desde arriba con superioridad. Pero algo llamó su atención: el rubio ya no sonreía. Por el contrario, parecía ido; Sus verdes ojos se habían oscurecido, opacado, como si estuvieran fijos en la nada. Inesperadamente, esa mirada fue atravesada por una chispa, como un relámpago en el cielo, anunciando la tormenta. El español sintió un escalofrío, presintiendo que no sólo estaba próxima, sino también que se desataría sobre él. Jadeó al notar los finos dedos deslizándose por su mejilla, delineando su barbilla, descendiendo descaradamente por su cuello hasta su torso. Frunció el ceño, entre incómodo y molesto. Se revolvió intentando alejarse de tan atrevidas caricias, pero el inglés le sostuvo los brazos con su mano libre y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndolo gemir. Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz fría en un tono más grave y lujurioso, susurrándole quedamente mientras lo mantenía aprisionado: - Yes, my dear. Eres mi esclavo, me perteneces y puedo tratarte como mi mascota, o como un simple juguete, según me plazca.- La mano volvió a subir hasta su cuello; el inglés pudo percibir en sus dedos las pulsaciones aceleradas del esclavo. Tiró una vez más del collar pero esta vez más suavemente, remarcando con este gesto su propiedad.

Continuó acariciando el collar de cuero, como si una imperiosa necesidad se hubiese apoderado de él tras los abrumadores recuerdos de su pasado. Disciplina y obediencia, dos palabras que rondaban en su cabeza insistentemente; de pronto fueron reemplazadas por "poder" y "grandeza". Sonrió satisfecho al rememorar aquel día en que asumió el título nobiliario que heredara de sus ascendientes, convirtiéndose en Lord Kirkland. Desde ese momento, sus deseos eran órdenes que todos se apresuraban en cumplir sin dilación. ¡Jamás había tolerado una falta de respeto y ésta no sería la excepción! Su sonrisa se tensó y sus dedos aferraron la correa aún con más fuerza: No permitiría que ese insolente español lo desafiara. Antes lo sometería hasta arrancarle de los labios, entre gemidos y gritos si era necesario, que lo reconocía como su amo. Imaginó deleitado las súplicas del esclavo con voz trémula rindiendose y afirmando que le pertenecía sólo a él. La idea se le antojaba tentadora; sin duda, un reto a su altura.

Antonio desvió la mirada para no ver la sonrisa del inglés, que le pareció escalofriante. Jadeaba desesperado por la ajustada presión del collar, que le dificultaba respirar normalmente; Arthur pretendía humillarlo, pero no se dejaría avasallar. Con voz ronca, espetó: - Has hecho una mala compra y te has equivocad...- Se interrumpió con un gruñido ahogado al notar el firme tirón en su cuello, que le cortó la respiración.

-¡Llámame Lord Arthur! No consentiré impertinencias.- Su mano aflojó el agarre de los sedosos cabellos, que resbalaron entre sus dedos con un tacto suave. Soltó bruscamente la cadena y Antonio se desplomó sobre la cama boqueando, necesitado de aire.

Arthur enarcó una ceja: -¿Realmente eras capitán de la Armada Española?- Inquirió, con expresión divertida.

Antonio alzó sus verdes ojos hasta enfrentarlos con los del joven lord. Dirigiéndole una mirada decidida y sin un ápice de temor, afirmó: - No era...¡Soy capitán de la Armada!; mi país no me ha retirado oficialmente del cargo y mi rey es el único con la potestad suficiente para destituirme.- Tenía la firme convicción de que había luchado por el honor de su Patria y de su pueblo. Sabiéndose bravo, valiente y fuerte, incluso en aquella desfavorable situación, antes prefería dar la vida que someterse sin luchar. Su voz sonó grave desafiando al inglés: - ¡No reconozco ninguna otra autoridad sobre mi persona y menos la tuya! - Recalcó las últimas palabras con tanta seguridad, que casi sonrió al notar la evidente molestia en el gesto de Arthur.

Una sonrisa insana se formó lentamente en el rostro del inglés. Él se encargaría de borrar todo vestigio de aquel ardiente orgullo que lo abrasaba cada vez que sus miradas se enfrentaban en una batalla de voluntades. Lo hundiría en la desesperación hasta destruir la confianza del osado esclavo. Con una mirada penetrante, recorrió pausadamente la fisonomía del español, como si lo desnudara poco a poco: su gallarda estampa, el tono cálido de su piel, sus ondulados cabellos, el torso bien formado, los fuertes brazos, sus torneadas piernas, las atractivas facciones de su rostro, que sus dedos delineaban con delicadeza. Antonio se estremeció por la expresión del rubio, quien parecía querer devorarlo vorazmente. Quiso apartar esa mano de su rostro, soltarse, huir, pero no pudo; estaba inmovilizado por el fuerte control que Arthur ejercía sobre él. El inglés se detuvo ante esos ojos verde oliva, tan ardorosos y apasionados que lo embrujaban, lo embriagaban... ¡Lo desesperaban! ¿En qué pensaba? Quería verlos derramando sendas lágrimas, ver a Antonio derrotado... verlo a sus pies. Recobrando la compostura, aunque sin poder evitar el tono impaciente, inquirió: - ¿Sirves para algo más...? - Con gesto indiferente, agregó: - Si demuestras que no eres útil, prescindiré de ti y ordenaré tu ejecución; eres mi esclavo y tengo la suficiente autoridad para disponer de tu vida.

Antonio tragó saliva audiblemente. Arthur tenía razón: podía condenarlo a morir si quisiera; sólo bastaba una orden suya. Pero ya no le importaba; había fallado a su tripulación, su barco yacía en el fondo del mar y le habían arrebatado su preciada libertad. No tenía nada que perder, por lo tanto, no se dejaría amedrentar, por más que Kirkland lo amenazase.

Arqueó su ceja, expectante. Al no recibir respuesta, pensó en obligarlo a hablar como fuera, pero se contuvo; ¡Él era un lord, no un salvaje! Después de todo, no era así como se comportaba alguien de su posición. Tomó aire calmadamente y lo soltó en un leve suspiro. Manteniendo su habitual actitud fría e indolente, volvió a dirigirse a su esclavo con tono mesurado, intentando disimular su exasperación ante la expresión indiferente y la actitud obstinada del español: - ¡No lo repetiré, así que más te vale hablar!

Antonio desvió la vista, crispando aún más a Arthur; el silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado. Se fijó en que el noble aferraba la colcha con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tragó saliva con dificultad; el inglés se controlaba a duras penas y su paciencia estaba alcanzando el límite. El español se mordió el labio inferior; temía violentar más la peligrosa situación. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas. Su corazón latía desbocado y casi tuvo la certeza de notar también las aceleradas pulsaciones del inglés, que todavía continuaba aprisionándolo bajo su cuerpo.

Antonio le sonrió conciliador, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa cuando el lord lo giró en la cama, hincándole una rodilla en el estómago. No pudo reaccionar ante la repentina bofetada que le volvió el rostro rompiendo el tenso silencio. Se palpó los labios con la lengua en los puntos donde sus dientes habían castañeteado por el golpe recibido. Sacudió las entumecidas manos, observando la mirada inquisitiva de Arthur.

Dejando a un lado todo impulso de revancha, respondió:- Poseo un gran talento para desquiciar a los nobles ingleses con los que me encuentro.-Le sonrió cordialmente, como si hablase en confianza.

Arthur cabeceó con gesto irónico, rodando los ojos. Caminó hacia la puerta y distraídamente le hizo un gesto de llamada con la mano: - Sígueme, tienes que bañarte y debo revisar la gravedad de tus heridas; aunque tu cuerpo funciona correctamente, tu mente parece embotada.

El español se incorporó del lecho con dificultad, pero intentó no cojear ni mostrar debilidad; lo siguió con la cabeza inclinada en un gesto de humildad. Tuvo una fuerte sensación de ser observado, mas no se molestó en comprobarlo. La voz divertida del inglés lo hizo levantar la vista, alarmado:

- Y bien, ex capitán de la Armada Hundida, ¿Qué esperas para complacer a tu amo? ¡Inclínate, como el esclavo que eres! -Hizo un gesto arrogante y su sonrisa se ensanchó anhelante.

Antonio realizó una cortés reverencia; cuando se incorporó, extendió ambos brazos ofreciendo las muñecas, como para que se las atasen. Arthur correspondió a su mirada inocente con una tranquila y oscurecida, provocándole un escalofrío que le erizó el vello de la nuca. La sonrisa del joven lord desapareció, pero algo en él parecía irradiar satisfacción, mientras se giraba para marcharse. El español suspiró aliviado cuando el noble se dio media vuelta; había logrado evitar postrarse y humillarse más.

Arthur se giró en el umbral para mirar a su esclavo de arriba abajo y se permitió una lenta y fría sonrisa triunfal. Se sintió exultante al tenerlo exactamente como deseaba: sumiso y a su entera disposición.

Antonio decidió actuar como si se tratase de una sonrisa de bienvenida y se la devolvió, tembloroso. Arthur sacudió la cabeza con expresión irónica ante su gesto. Dándole la espalda, siguió caminando y le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera.

* * *

Perezosa: Hola, ¿Eres la chica del review anterior? Muchas gracias por mencionar/expresar lo de las personalidades de los protagonistas. La verdad es que hago un gran esfuerzo por caracterizar a los personajes lo más fielmente posible de acuerdo con el canon, aunque también combinándolo con un headcannon personal. Intento cuidar tanto la estructura como la trama y los acontecimientos, con el fin de mejorar cada vez más. No te preocupes por no haber dejado review; no eres la única a la que le ocurre. Después de todo, seguramente será el último ukspain que escriba, porque no he recibido mucho apoyo con esta pareja. Suerte con los exámenes y ánimo. Me alegro de que te guste esta historia y espero que en tus ratos de ocio disfrutes lo que resta de ella,

De hecho, el Pomato y Holanda X España son buenas ideas. De ésta última he escrito, pero he conseguido siempre los mismos exiguos resultados. Igualmente, agradezco tu sugerencia y la tendré en cuenta.


	6. Capítulo 6

Entraron en un lujoso baño de baldosas blancas, decorado con azulejos de tonos fríos y calmantes en la gama del azul. En una de las paredes destacaba un gran espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero, con un marco dorado finamente labrado. Una palangana bajo el lavabo, un pequeño armario blanco y una gran bañera con patas doradas completaban el mobiliario. Se fijó en la ventana, que estaba cerrada; no podría escapar fácilmente de ahí. Se sobresaltó con un ligero respingo al escuchar la puerta cerrándose tras él.

Suspiró aliviado al verse solo; por fin podría disfrutar un poco de intimidad. Sus ojos brillaron ilusionados ante la posibilidad de un reconfortante baño, tan diferente de las burdas palanganas con agua helada y salada a las que se había acostumbrado en los últimos días. La bañera estaba llena de agua y a un lado de ésta, había una hilera de jabones con diversos aromas a su disposición. En el otro costado, un pequeño taburete de madera con pequeños trozos de tela blanca a modo de toallas, cuidadosamente dobladas y con un delicado bordado en las esquinas. Antonio dejó que la pesada casaca resbalase por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo y estiró sus brazos con gesto perezoso. Metió una mano en el agua, sonriendo al comprobar que estaba tibia. Repentinamente, su expresión se congeló y su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar un suave carraspeo a sus espaldas. El inglés no se había marchado aún; estaba sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, con un brillo de lujuria.

Mirándolo fijamente y sin pestañear, el rubio contemplaba cómo el desinhibido español se desnudaba con naturalidad frente a él. Arthur se mordió el labio inferior, intentando aplacar los instintos que comenzaban a despertar en su cuerpo. Pausadamente, se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa y se desabrochó los primeros botones, sintiéndose súbitamente acalorado. Notaba sus mejillas arder con tanta intensidad, que trató de convencerse, negando suavemente con la cabeza, de que... ¡Era cosa del vapor y del agua caliente ese fuego que parecía abrasarlo por dentro! Seguro que sí, pensaba cohibido, sin poder despegar la mirada del atractivo esclavo; Antonio actuaba como si estuviese solo en el baño, o en su propia casa. Un jadeo entrecortado escapó de su garganta, pero se apresuró a disimularlo como un suave carraspeo cuando el otro se percató de su presencia, alertado por el leve sonido. Una fina sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios cuando el castaño se giró lentamente y lo miró anonadado, con una expresión de inocencia que más le pareció la viva imagen de la tentación. Era tan despistado y confiado, que lo encendía de deseo.

-Desnúdate.- Los ojos verdes parpadearon sorprendidos ante la tajante orden del lord. Arthur se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta con pose provocativa y sonrió, ansioso.

Antonio se irguió en toda su estatura y frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con actitud firme. Arthur se acercó a él lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada; sus ojos verde esmeralda destellaban, hechizantes, peligrosos, atrayentes y excitantes. El español retrocedió, sintiéndose cercado con cada grácil paso del rubio, quien ahora sonreía felinamente. El inglés continuaba su avance, acorralándolo contra la pared hasta que su espalda rozó los fríos azulejos. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo al notar el cálido aliento de Arthur en su cuello. Supuso que por el contraste del frío y el calor sobre su piel. Su nuez subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Contuvo el aire cuando el fino dedo del noble delineó su mandíbula juguetonamente, sacándole un gruñido. Lejos de amedrentarse, Arthur soltó una risa traviesa y esta vez con dos dedos, acarició el cuello del esclavo, notando su acelerado pulso, aunque casi tanto como el suyo propio. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la clavícula del castaño, introduciéndose perezosamente en la camisa rasgada. La desabotonó tratando de reprimir su impaciencia, como si quitara el envoltorio a un caramelo.

Antonio sintió la otra mano posarse sobre su cadera, asiéndolo posesivamente y acercándolo al codicioso noble. Buscaba obtener reacciones de su parte, como un niño, ansioso de probar su nuevo juguete. La mano del Lord recorrió con lentitud su cintura, ascendiendo sugerentemente por su espalda; parecía querer dominarlo. Arthur se acercó al oído de su esclavo y mordió suavemente su lóbulo, insinuando con cada movimiento los placeres que le esperaban si se entregaba a él, cual promesa de premio ante su rendición. Antonio se mordió el labio inferior tratando de mantener la calma, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse con el cosquilleo en su oído al escuchar la imperiosa voz:

-¡Hazlo! - Hundió su nariz entre los cabellos ondulados, mesando los mechones castaños entre sus dedos y susurrando con voz mimosa: - No me hagas perder tiempo en juegos... que para ti resultan arriesgados. Una de las hábiles manos del rubio rozaba su torso y la otra lo atrajo por la cintura, reduciendo aún más el escaso espacio entre sus cuerpos, que se estremecieron al notar el contacto y el calor del otro.

Antonio lo empujó, alejándolo unos pasos. Su mirada ardiente de coraje se enfrentó a la de Arthur; podría ser de rabia, tal vez, o de algo más... Su corazón latía con fuerza; se sentía cautivado por ese ser tan demoníaco como angelical; era como un oscuro hechizo, que resultaba pecaminoso para sus creencias, pero lo tentaba, haciéndolo perder el control de sí mismo. Su respiración se aceleró; su instinto primario estaba despierto y su cuerpo no atendía a razones. Frunció el ceño, confuso y desconcertado, sin comprender si estaba en ese estado por el inminente peligro, o se trataba de otra reacción instintiva mucho más básica. Cerró los ojos para evadirse de la nociva y adictiva mirada de las esmeraldas que lo mantenían encantado, como una serpiente a su presa. Tomó aire pausadamente, pensando una respuesta ingeniosa.

-¿Es que deseas examinar la mercancía a fondo?- Enarcó una ceja a modo de reproche: -¿No te han enseñado a no invadir la intimidad de las personas?- Esperaba que fuese suficiente para hacerlo reflexionar, disuadiéndolo de sus intenciones.

Las mejillas del joven se habían ruborizado levemente, pero la sonrisa temeraria que le dedicó confirmó sus peores sospechas: no era el refinado lord que pretendía aparentar.

Su mirada y su tono se endurecieron. El siseo sonó autoritario, sin lugar a réplicas:- ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme! Necesito ver tus heridas.-Tomó una mullida toalla verde hoja y retiró las otras del taburete, dejándolas sobre una cesta junto a la bañera. Inmediatamente después, hizo un gesto con la mano para que el castaño se acercara: - ¡Siéntate!

Antonio acató la orden sin demora y cansado, se dejó caer sobre el pequeño asiento. Una sutil sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en los labios de Arthur al ver la obediencia de su esclavo. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del castaño, contemplándolo detenidamente, sin importarle el gesto de enojo e incomodidad que éste le dedicaba. Recordó el tacto suave de la bronceada piel, pero con mayor nitidez su calor. ¡Es más, podría asegurar que aún sentía esa calidez extendiéndose desde las yemas de sus dedos e impregnando todo su cuerpo! Había percibido el corazón desbocado al acariciar el torso del español. Tal como el suyo, quién sabe si por la excitación de saberse dignos rivales el uno del otro. Sus ojos brillaron como el filo de una navaja ante la luz: disfrutaría del espectáculo al contemplar ese atractivo cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo la harapienta ropa, desnudo y expuesto ante él.

Antonio terminó de desabotonar la camisa parsimoniosamente, percibiendo el delicado roce de la tela cuando ésta resbaló por sus hombros cayendo al suelo. Enseguida desató las botas altas, que llegaban hasta sus rodillas; las retiró, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. Finalmente desanudó su faja roja, y el pantalón se deslizó lentamente desde sus caderas, bajando sinuosamente por sus muslos, hasta caer al suelo. Sintió arder sus mejillas, notando la penetrante mirada del inglés recorrer su anatomía sin pudor alguno.

Tiró de la goma de la ropa interior, afirmando: - No hace falta que me quite esto para que examines mis heridas.

Arthur no apartaba la vista de la piel acaramelada, obnubilado por ese cuerpo cincelado para hacerle caer en el pecado. Deseaba ver la leve protuberancia que se intuía bajo la tela ajustada; de refilón había visto cómo se definían las prietas y voluptuosas nalgas, que la ropa interior marcaba a la perfección. Imaginó aquella prenda tirante por la presión que llegaría a ejercer el miembro de Antonio, y se estremeció ligeramente. Molesto porque el español no parecía tener intención de quitarse la última prenda, comentó con ironía:

- Por si no lo sabías, en la bañera te debes meter sin nada de ropa.-Añadió con saña.-¿O son ciertos los rumores de que nos os bañáis y no tenéis higiene corporal?- Le hizo una señal con la mano.

Antonio se aproximó, mirando al inglés con la cabeza alta y apretando los puños con fuerza para no golpearlo:- No subestimes a los españoles. Los ingleses no sabéis nadar viviendo en una isla; tus piratas se hunden como piedras al caer por la borda. La lluvia es el contacto directo con el agua más arriesgado al que os atrevéis.- Sus pies se detuvieron junto al joven impertinente. No le permitiría mofarse de su gente.

Arthur tensó su sonrisa en una mueca ladeada. Lo rodeó lentamente, como si estuviera acechándolo para atacar. Sus mordaces palabras se clavaron hirientes, como colmillos de serpientes: - Tienes toda la razón ¿¡Cómo he podido subestimarlos!? Curiosamente, es un lord inglés quien posee este tesoro que capturaron los piratas: un capitán español, que no supo dar la talla en la batalla. - Se detuvo frente a él, delineando indolentemente con su dedo la tableta de chocolate del castaño y diciendo con voz desprovista de emoción: - Te recuerdo que fue tu barco el que se hundió y toda tu tripulación con él. De no ser por los piratas, te habrías ahogado en el fondo del mar como el cargamento sobrante del que no se adueñaron.

Notó el cuerpo de Antonio temblar ante esa contundente afirmación; no supo si de rabia, impotencia, humillación o el sentimiento por la pérdida de su valioso barco y puesto de capitán. Al levantar la vista, observó la gota de agua salada que recorría el rostro del castaño, hasta el borde de sus labios apretados. Arthur parpadeó confuso; no creía que sus palabras pudieran causar tal efecto en el otro. Ningún curtido marinero derramaría una sola lágrima tan fácilmente. Una sensación extraña lo invadió al comprobar una vez más que su esclavo no era un delincuente ni un desalmado, como aquellos que se vendían habitualmente en el mercado.

Antonio creyó ver un atisbo de preocupación en los ojos verdes del joven lord, mientras éste limpiaba sus heridas y las desinfectaba. Seguramente lo hacía pensando en el deteriorado estado de su mercancía recién adquirida y su reputación, para demostrar que no lo habían timado; se lo había mencionado cuando lo llevaba a su casa. El español inclinó la cabeza y los mechones sueltos de la desecha cola cubrieron su rostro, ensombreciéndolo. Temblaba sin control, sintiendo las punzadas de angustia que le provocaban sus recuerdos: la tensión de la batalla, los últimos momentos de su navío, los gritos agónicos de su leal tripulación... las nítidas imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza, atormentándolo sin tregua. Soportó estoicamente el escozor del alcohol, que abrasaba sus heridas en carne viva... al menos el dolor físico se disiparía más pronto que el que tan hondamente asolaba su alma: perderlo todo, desde el honor hasta la libertad.

Arthur intentó ser cuidadoso al limpiar los cortes profundos del hombro y la pierna de Antonio. Al terminar, tomó la larga cadena del collar, atándola a la pata de la bañera. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás y una vez que puso su mano en el pomo, habló sosegadamente:- Estaré fuera, no intentes escapar.- Ladeó el rostro justo a tiempo para ver cómo el español miraba significativamente la cadena.- Llámame cuando termines; me encargaré de vendar personalmente tus heridas. Right? - El castaño asintió, decaído, y el inglés salió de aquella habitación que se le antojaba agobiante; se sentía abrumado por el intenso sentimiento de inquietud que se extendía en su interior.

Antonio se metió en el agua y cerró los ojos, reconfortado; su cuerpo se relajó al entrar en contacto con el tibio líquido. Con movimientos perezosos tanteó a su alrededor, hasta que sus dedos se cerraron sobre una de las pastillas de jabón. Recordaba haber visto varias de ellas, de diversos colores y aromas. No le importaba; se sentía muy cansado como para analizar esos detalles. Frotó su cuerpo con la cremosa pastilla de aroma embriagante; el blanco jabón resbaló por su piel cuando, con más dificultad de la esperada, se incorporó torpemente. Sobre el taburete auxiliar junto a la bañera, Arthur había dejado una fina jarra de porcelana, que contenía agua limpia. La tomó y se enjuagó el cabello, vertiendo parte del contenido sobre su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, percibiendo la tirantez en la piel y el escozor del jabón sobre sus heridas. Volvió a introducirse en la bañera, con un gesto agotado. Sentado y con el agua cubriéndolo hasta el torso, sus extremidades se sentían menos pesadas. Se fijó en las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en el agua cuando las gotas que caían de sus cabellos, golpeaban la superficie de ésta. El leve vapor lo turbaba, haciéndole ver borroso y las ondulaciones del agua se distorsionaban cada vez más lentamente. Parpadeó despacio, casi sin fuerzas, dejando de sentir su extenuado cuerpo...

* * *

Guest: Hola. No sé si eres la misma del review anterior, o cómo llamarte... Me sería más fácil dirigirme a ti si te pones un nombre, ¿no crees?. Me agrada que aunque no leas mucho de esta pareja, justo hayas escogido una de mis historias. No es el primero que escribo, pero sí el último. Te agradecería también que por favor, me dijeras más específicamente qué es lo que más te ha gustado o te ha parecido interesante. Saludos


	7. Capítulo 7

Arthur sentía una extraña desazón en su generalmente, imperturbable ánimo. Sabía que estaba siendo condescendiente con el tiempo que le otorgaba para el baño a su esclavo, pero el agua ya se habría enfriado después de tantos minutos trancurridos. Era muy celoso de su privacidad y respetaba también la de otros, pero no quiso alejarse de allí. Permaneció junto a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño, esperando la llamada del español. Súbitamente, su desasosiego se incrementó...

La dulce vocecita infantil intentó sonar altiva, pero sus ojitos relucieron suplicantes, desmintiéndola: - Nanny, ¿Me acompañas al baño? - Su puñito se cerró en la falda larga de la niñera, que lo miraba con reproche.

-De ningún modo, joven Arthur. Usted es grande y debiera valerse por sí mismo.

El pequeño la miró con un tierno puchero y las gruesas cejitas adorablemente fruncidas: - Pero está tan oscuro, y no llego donde está la luz. Y si llamo a mi madre... ¿Ella no puede venir? - Tartamudeaba asustado.

La institutriz le miró indignada y con tono muy serio, le advirtió:- No ose molestar a su madre; ella está ocupada en cosas más importantes que su pataleta.- El gesto adusto lo hizo desistir. Ni siquiera su boquita fruncida en un mohín de tristeza logró ablandarla.

El rubio apretó sus puñitos y con decisión, avanzó solo por el largo y angosto pasillo, sintiendo temblar sus piernecitas; se le antojaba un laberinto tenebroso y lleno de peligros. Las estatuas y cuadros de sus antepasados parecían mirarlo y burlarse de él. Antes de ir al baño entró en su habitación y agarró su Teddy Bear, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpecito. Se sentía más seguro.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios; cuando creció un poco más, se le enseñó todo aquello que debería saber un futuro lord, encerrado en su mansión y sus alrededores.

Había visto a los criados de su padre preparar el carruaje, porque el señor Kirkland iba a viajar. El pequeño Arthur soñaba que sus padres iban a lugares fantásticos, como los de sus libros de cuentos. Empinándose con sus cortos piececitos miraba por la ventana, con ambas manitas en los cristales y la cabeza pegada a éstos. Sentía el frío en su frente, mientras parpadeaba viendo alejarse el carruaje: - ¿Por qué no puedo salir con papá? - Su vocecita sonó titubeante, mientras sus ojitos ilusionados seguían fijos en el camino.

La voz decepcionada respondió por segunda vez a la misma pregunta infantil e insistente:- Joven Arthur: su padre tiene negocios que atender. No lo moleste. - Su severo mayordomo tiró de su manita y lo llevó al cuarto donde tomaría sus lecciones, reprochándolo por ensuciar las pulidas vidrieras.

Se acostumbró a jugar en la soledad de su cuarto y la biblioteca, encontrando compañía en sus libros y otros amigos que su niñera llamaba imaginarios cuando se los presentaba. Sus mofletes se inflaban enrojecidos: ¡Ni siquiera miraba donde le señalaba! Los ignoraba, como a él...

-¿Eres un hada? - Balbuceó ilusionado. Sus ojos verdes perdidos en la nada, mientras jugaba entre los rosales. Aplaudió con sus regordetas manitas: - ¡Vosotros sí sois mis amigos! ¡Nunca os olvidaré, ni vosotros a mí! Vosotros me comprendéis, ¿Verdad?

Su nanny irrumpió en el apacible jardín y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, espantando a los tímidos seres mágicos, que se esfumaron al verla. El pequeño Arthur también frunció sus cejitas: ¿Por qué lo dejaban solo frente a esa arpía vieja o el estirado mayordomo, que más parecía un buitre: - Si mañana no llueve, podrá jugar de nuevo en el jardín.- Le dijo éste, con tono seco sosteniendo caballerosamente la puerta y cediendo el paso a la nanny y a él.

Arthur hizo un puchero y siguió a la niñera; cuando la nanny no miraba, hizo un apresurado gesto de despedida con su manita: - Adiós, Flying Mint Bunny, adiós duendecitos. - Susurró muy quedo y soltó un suspiro.

Regresaría a jugar al jardín si salía el sol y no estaba húmedo por la lluvia. A él le hubiese gustado chapotear en los charcos y correr bajo las gotas con su capa verde. Escuchaba fuera de su mansión a otros niños reír y jugar, pero ya no le importaba; tenía a todos aquellos seres mágicos jugando con él y acompañándolo. Sus clases particulares fueron impartidas por estrictos profesores y aprendió de economía, diplomacia e idiomas. Pero sólo la equitación lo consolaba. El parecido de su caballo con el tierno unicornio de sus juegos lo reconfortaba. Junto con el manejo de la espada, galopar por los campos era la actividad que más liberaba esa parte oculta y salvaje de su alma.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, se tornó tan curioso como desconfiado, espiando primero inocentemente y perfeccionándolo después contra sus rivales nobles, obteniendo información privilegiada con la que adelantarse a sus jugadas...

Su mente volvió a la realidad con el eco de la voz de su viejo mayordomo:-Señor, céntrese. No nos defraude; su familia tiene grandes expectativas puestas en usted...

Sacudió la cabeza levemente; había escuchado movimiento en el cuarto de baño y el sonido del agua, pero le resultaba inquietante el silencio reinante al otro lado de la puerta. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir; estaba un poco impaciente por coger a Antonio desprevenido y ver qué ocultaba la prenda interior, pero también por volver a tocar esa sugerente piel bronceada. Sonrojándose ante el inusual pensamiento, tomó aire para serenarse y sonriendo confiado se adentró, con paso sigiloso; no alertaría de su presencia al español. Solamente se cercioraría de que todo estuviera bien, se repitió mentalmente. Tal vez así dejaría de sentir aquella extraña pesadez en su corazón, similar a las nubes de tormenta que las sonrisas de Antonio atravesaban, como cálidos rayos de sol. El incesante y monótono replicar de la lluvia contra los cristales le recordaba su silencio y soledad habitual, creándole sombras y dudas. De pronto sintió un miedo irrefrenable de perder ese rayo de luz que había iluminado su vida tan gris y apagada.

Extrañado de no ver al español, frunció el ceño y se aproximó a la bañera. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la cinta roja flotar entre la espuma del agua; se apresuró a recogerla y la asió cerrando el puño tembloroso, contemplando cómo caía lacio el deshilachado lazo rojo entre sus dedos; roto entre sus manos, del color de la sangre... Sintió un nudo en su estómago ante tan perturbadores pensamientos y la angustia oprimió su pecho. Introdujo la otra mano en la bañera hasta que palpó el cálido cuerpo en el fondo de ésta; metiendo ambos brazos en el agua, tiró del castaño para sacarlo a la superficie y lo sujetó firmemente. Con uno de sus brazos lo tomó suavemente por la espalda y con su otra mano, sostuvo el mentón del español. Actuando por un impulso irrefrenable, acercó su boca a la de Antonio y exhaló, introduciendo un soplo de vida en él. Sus rubias pestañas se separaron lentamente, como sus labios del dulce contacto; sus ojos verdes quedaron mirando atentamente la reacción del castaño, quien estremeciéndose, tosió violentamente, expulsando el agua tragada. Antonio parpadeó un par de veces con la vista desenfocada y se sumió de nuevo en la aterciopelada oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Arthur suspiró aliviado y esta vez depositó un corto beso en los labios entreabiertos del español, notando su respiración pausada. Instantáneamente sintió arder sus mejillas, por la audacia que se había atrevido a cometer.

El rubio se sonrojó violentamente y su pulso se aceleró; era su primer beso, ese que nunca se olvida. Los labios del castaño le habían parecido un elixir más embriagante que cualquier bebida espirituosa de las que acostumbraba a tomar. Acarició la mejilla de Antonio, notando su tibieza y suspiró al percibir cómo el sutil aliento rozaba su mano mojada, provocándole un escalofrío de deseo.

Cogió la amplia toalla que había dejado preparada y envolvió en ella al castaño, sacándolo del baño. Lo cargaba sin dificultad por el pasillo; debería haber ordenado que se encargase su servicio, pero no permitiría que nadie viese algo, o más bien alguien, tan valioso para él en ese lamentable estado. Ante esa idea, un sentimiento especial se agitó en su interior como las olas del mar, haciéndolo sonreír. Entró en una de las habitaciones que tenía destinadas para los invitados ilustres y lo recostó cuidadosamente sobre el confortable y mullido lecho. Cerrando la puerta para no ser interrumpido, se dispuso a vendar sus heridas, con atención y mimo. Al terminar sacó del armario una suave manta bordada y lo arropó, con una carantoña tierna en su rostro. Arthur observó embelesado a Antonio; su respiración sosegada, su expresión relajada y la pequeña curva de sus labios esbozando una hermosa sonrisa plácida, denotaban el profundo sueño en el que estaba sumido. Recordó el momento en que lo encontró sumergido en la bañera, inconsciente, e inexplicablemente le vino a la mente la lágrima del castaño. Su corazón se aceleró al comprender: si a él se le hundiese un tesoro valioso en las abismales profundidades del océano, derramaría lágrimas tan continuas como la lluvia de su país. Su alma también guardaba tristezas y desilusiones, ocultas tras su fría apariencia de respetable Lord.

Tomó la mano de Antonio con actitud reverente y le besó el dorso, notando la ardiente piel contra sus labios. Enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños, acariciándolos con delicadeza; miró nuevamente el rostro del español y suspiró lánguidamente, antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Arthur bebió su acostumbrado té, disimulando muy bien su preocupación por Antonio ante las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos del servicio, pero un aire tan melancólico como el clima de su tierra lo envolvía cual niebla gris. Para ellos no pasó inadvertido el ligero decaimiento de su señor. Se retiró del salón discretamente, sin llamar la atención de los empleados y regresó enseguida a la habitación, para ver cómo seguía su esclavo. Se sentó en el lecho junto a Antonio, retiró de su frente los mechones humedecidos que se adherían a ésta y la tocó con su mano, comprobando el estado febril del español. Sacó su pañuelo, limpió cuidadosamente el sudor del rostro de Antonio y besó su frente tiernamente. Después de largas horas velando su sueño y poniéndole paños húmedos en la frente, la fiebre cedió. La inquietud que atenazaba su mente y su corazón dio paso a la calma y lentamente, Arthur fue cayendo en un tranquilo sueño.


	8. Capítulo 8

La luz del día entró suavemente por la ventana. Parpadeó, aún adormilado y sonrió complacido; sentía una tibieza agradable que lo invadía... De pronto, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de espanto y sus verdes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente: ¡Antonio lo estaba abrazando! El rubor se extendió por todo su rostro cuando fue consciente del cuerpo cálido bajo el suyo y el aliento suave sobre su cuello, que le erizó el vello; los sensuales labios del español esbozaban una relajada sonrisa. Quiso moverse para huir de tan bochornosa situación, pero los fuertes brazos rodeaban protectoramente su cintura, sin dejarle escapatoria.

Antonio se movió sutilmente, rozando accidentalmente sus caderas contra las del inglés, quien retuvo el aire, excitado ante el inusitado contacto. El español deslizó una mano sobre su cintura y la otra la dejó caer sobre la almohada. El confortable abrazo desapareció y sus miradas se encontraron; la de Antonio era confusa y la de Arthur, cohibida.

-¿Qu-Qué haces?-Tartamudeó, bostezando con pereza.

-¡Qu-Que hacías tú abrazándome!- Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

Antonio miró el techo con gesto pensativo:- No sé... estaba bañándome y me desperté aquí contigo encima.- Se quitó el paño seco de la frente y lo examinó con curiosidad.- Me desmayé, creo. ¿Tú me sacaste de la bañera?- Sus ojos buscaron los del inglés, con la duda marcada en ellos.

Arthur bufó avergonzado pero inmediatamente, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios:- No pienso perder mi dinero sin amortizar la inversión.- Se quedó pensativo, mientras sus dedos se enredaban distraídamente entre los sedosos cabellos castaños. Con tono divertido, sugirió: -¿Qué servicios me podrías ofrecer?- Sus ojos relucieron fascinados: la piel acaramelada y reluciente por las gotas de sudor, las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, producto de la fiebre de la noche anterior, todo en él le resultaba sugerente. El paño que sujetaba el castaño golpeó su rostro, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y estirar una mano para desviarlo con una exclamación sorprendida: - Oh shit!

Antonio aprovechó el desconcierto del joven para empujarlo, y deslizó su cuerpo bajo el peso de éste, con la intención de alejarse de su alcance.

Las dos manos del lord cayeron sonoramente a ambos lados de su cabeza y las cerró sobre la funda de la almohada, estrujándola entre sus puños.

El español le sonrió provocativamente:-¿Qué uso pretendes darme? No soy un objeto y sólo sirvo a mi patria...- El inglés murmuró entre dientes interrumpiéndolo, sus ojos refulgían coléricos y sus manos temblaban levemente de rabia:

-Bloody bastard!- Resopló por el esfuerzo de contenerse y no golpearlo, cuando la jovial risa inundó sus oídos. Su rostro fluctuó de la palidez al sonrojo en cuestión de segundos.

Antonio se fijó de reojo en Arthur; sus ojos parecían echar chispas y bufaba hecho una fiera. Sabía que lo estaba sacando de sus cabales y eso podría ser altamente peligroso, pero no se pudo contener y en un acto imprudente, le espetó: - Sólo te interesa lo material y el provecho que puedas sacar de ello ¿Qué ganas con aparentar una nobleza de la que careces? - Empujó al pasmado lord por los hombros, dejándolo sentado en el lecho y le guiñó un ojo con gesto atrevido:-Yo nunca finjo, soy leal a mis principios.

Arthur esbozó lentamente una sonrisa que nada bueno presagiaba y con voz envenenada, siseó: -Leal, como un buen perro.- La blanca mano tiró de la cadena con pasmosa velocidad y una brusquedad desconcertante, que contrastaba con su aspecto delicado.

Antonio se llevó las manos al collar para aliviar la presión repentina en su cuello y gruñó, intentando retroceder en un impulso más instintivo que racional. Los ojos verde oliva estaban húmedos por las lágrimas saltadas y lo miraban encendidos de coraje, como un animal salvaje. Las gotas de sudor delineaban la clavícula, recorriendo la marcada musculatura del cuerpo bronceado y sus jadeos ahogados resultaban demasiado estimulantes para el ya exaltado inglés.

Arthur se acercó, tentado por la imagen que ante su mirada se ofrecía. Los ojos de Antonio refulgían ardorosos y de sus labios entrabiertos escapaba el cálido aliento que parecía quemar sus labios poco a poco. Sintió su corazón golpear frenético contra su pecho, como el galope de su fiel corcel sobre las verdes y húmedas campiñas; ya había besado esa boca, pero ahora quería experimentar esa lucha briosa y desafiante que podría ofrecerle el español.

Antonio abrió los ojos, entre alarmado y sorprendido, notando el roce cálido del aliento del inglés sobre sus labios; el rostro de Arthur estaba a tan escasos centímetros del suyo, que solo podía ver sus rubias pestañas, sus finos labios, sus ojos entrecerrados... y se estremeció sin saber por qué. No podía alejarse, ya que Arthur lo tenía sujeto firmemente por la cadena. Cuando ya sus narices se rozaban, giró el rostro rápidamente.

Profundamente decepcionado, Arthur aprovechó su cercanía para susurrarle al oído, con el tono más irónico que pudo: - ¿También mueves la cola para tu amo, perro?

Antonio abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero el fuerte tirón del collar le sonsacó un débil gruñido, que más sonó como un gemido. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza la cadena, para evitar más humillaciones. Entornó sus ojos peligrosamente al escuchar la voz burlona del lord:

- Los perros no hablan. Compórtate y quizás te premie permitiendo que lamas mi mano.- Frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa tensa que le dedicó Antonio, mostrando sus dientes amenazadoramente. Los rasgos afables del castaño se ensombrecieron como el sol ante la tormenta. Alzando la voz replicó:

- ¡No me someteré a tus caprichos ni lograrás doblegarme! ¡Los perros sois vosotros, los ingleses! ¡Perros falderos de la Reina! - Con firmeza detuvo el raudo movimiento de la mano que intentó guantear su rostro, apretando la fina muñeca del noble. Arthur sintió un placentero escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal en anticipación; un reto constante, que lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca.

Arthur se crispó al sentir el calambre que recorrió su brazo desde su muñeca atenazada. Le propinó un contundente rodillazo para librarse de él, casi estampando al español contra el cabezal de hierro, que chirrió; rápidamente le hincó su rodilla en el torso, inmovilizándolo y tensó la cadena con su mano libre, hasta inclinarle el cuello en una incómoda posición forzada: - Que sea ésta la última falta de respeto que me muestras o te castigaré duramente cada vez que ladres.- Notaba la dificultosa respiración del castaño atrapado bajo su peso y oprimido por el ajustado collar.

Antonio cerró los ojos al chocar contra el respaldo y aferró su estómago dolorido por el golpe. Antes de poder reaccionar, la rodilla del inglés presionó su torso, desplazando el aire de sus pulmones. El tirón del collar lo obligó a abrir la boca para respirar en cortas y jadeantes bocanadas necesitadas. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca al escuchar la voz amenazante de Arthur:

-Jadeas como un perro bien entrenado después de una intensa sesión de caza.- Los ojos del castaño se desenfocaron y la mirada firme se tornó difusa. El rubio soltó la cadena y se retiró del lecho. En la puerta se giró para contemplar el rostro sonrojado y extenuado de Antonio. Sonriendo satisfecho, agregó: - Regresaré con agua y alimento, descansa hasta entonces.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cuando Arthur regresó al dormitorio, encontró a su esclavo dormido. Se aproximó hacia él con la bandeja en las manos y una sensación de abatimiento se cernió sobre su ánimo al observar su gesto atormentado: Antonio respiraba agitado y se movía intranquilo; sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y de sus labios escapaban leves quejidos. Seguramente el dolor de sus heridas era tal que no lo dejaba conciliar un sueño apacible y la fiebre había vuelto a subir.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el castaño seguía desnudo. El inglés se apresuró a sacar un pijama del armario y vestirlo con el mayor cuidado posible, como si se tratara de algo tan frágil que pudiera romperse ante un brusco movimiento. Cada roce de su fría piel con la cálida de Antonio le recordaba que quizás el español sí lo había cazado, acechándolo con sus sonrisas y abatiéndolo con su intrépido e ingenuo carácter. Arthur había caído preso de sus encantos desde la primera vez que lo contempló en el mercado... ¡No, no! ¿En qué pensaba? Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente; sólo estimó que era un buen ejemplar con un temperamento efusivo, que ardía como un volcán incandescente. Era eso lo que había captado su atención... No era esa mirada que lo enfrentaba, provocándole un confuso remolino de sensaciones que lo desestabilizaban, como las hojas ante el viento. Convenciéndose de estos pensamientos, terminó de abotonarle la camisa y volvió a arroparlo con mimo. Depositó la bandeja con un plato de guiso sobre la mesita de noche y se marchó. Inmediatamente después mandó llamar a sus sirvientes de confianza y les encargó encarecidamente el cuidado de su esclavo hasta que éste se restableciera.

Habían transcurrido algunas semanas; las heridas de Antonio ya estaban cerradas y cicatrizadas, tras los continuos cuidados de los sirvientes del lord. Éste suspiró hastiado ante la nueva queja de uno de ellos; desde la última vez que fuese a verlo, había tenido problemas con la dieta del español. Su sirviente le informó que Antonio olisqueó el contenido de la cuchara y dejó a un lado el plato sin dignarse a probarlo. En un inicio pensó que tal vez se debía a que el guiso se había enfriado. Lo mandó recalentar e hizo que se lo llevaran nuevamente a la hora de cenar, pero lo mismo sucedió. Después de días sin que probase bocado, Arthur decidió subir personalmente a la habitación para hablar con él.

Al escuchar los pasos, Antonio desvió la mirada; sería el estirado criado con gesto reticente que le traía las comidas. No tenía interés alguno en dialogar con ese sujeto que cuchicheaba e intercambiaba miradas desconfiadas con el resto del servicio el día en que él llegó. El pomo de la puerta se giró y los pasos llegaron a su lado, pero él seguía sin prestar atención. La voz lo hizo tensarse, alarmado.

- ¿Hasta cuándo crees que podrás continuar así? - Su tono era indiferente, como quien habla a un sirviente.- No aguantarás mucho tiempo sin alimento.- Se sentó en la cama donde reposaba el castaño.

Antonio notó el hundimiento del colchón con el peso del inglés y miró directamente a sus ojos con enojo: - No es tu problema, mi dieta no es de tu incumbencia. - El lord cogió su barbilla entre los finos dedos, alzándole el mentón para que le mantuviera la mirada. Ante su desconcierto, Arthur acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

- Es mi problema tirar la comida, soy quien paga y no me gusta desperdiciarla.- Suspiró al contemplar la mirada dolida y recelosa del castaño. Si bien sus heridas habían sanado, estaba visiblemente más delgado. Debía hacerlo recapacitar por su bien, pero no quería forzarlo a comer. Se pasó la mano por la frente, retirando los rubios cabellos del flequillo en un claro gesto de impaciencia: - Al menos prueba un poco de lo que te sirven... o infórmame de lo que te gusta; si está dentro de mis posibilidades te lo pondré en el menú. Right? - El silencio se hacía eterno.

- ¡La comida de tu país es incomestible! Pedir cualquier plato es un intento desesperado de morir...- Dejó de hablar al ver el refulgente brillo en los ojos de Arthur y cómo las gruesas cejas se fruncían cuando pronunció esa última palabra. El peligro de una tormenta se avecinaba una vez más. Respiró profundamente esperando la reacción airada del inglés, que tan bien conocía, así como sus efectos sobre él... pero ésta no llegó. El lord soltó un suave suspiro e inclinó levemente la rubia cabeza. Antonio enarcó una ceja, extrañado ante su expresión... ¿Estaría frustrado? Leer el ambiente no era algo que se le diera bien. Ladeó el rostro, visiblemente desconcertado; intentando buscar explicación a esa inusual reacción; no, no parecía frustración, más bien... Sus castañas pestañas se juntaron en un fugaz parpadeo confuso ... ¡¿Acaso el inglés estaba preocupado por él?

- No more discussion, please.- Le dijo en un tono firme, pero conciliador. Destapó la colcha observando el delgado cuerpo del español, que hacía notar aún más ancho el pijama. Antonio se sonrojó de un modo que le pareció adorable y tiró de la colcha, para esconderse bajo ésta; hizo un puchero enfurruñado mientras se arropaba, desviando la mirada. Las manos del español apenas asomaban por las largas y amplias mangas de la camisa. Arthur sonrió sintiendo una agradable sensación de calidez al contemplarlo.

- Me gustaría cocinar mi propia comida.- Bajó la vista hasta las sábanas, tímidamente: - Si no es molestia, podría dar la lista de ingredientes o contentarme con lo que encuentre, sólo permíteme usar la cocina.- Dirigió al inglés una mirada suplicante y añadió: - Please, let me cook (Por favor permíteme cocinar) - Su estómago había rugido como un león hambriento esos días en que no había comido, por lo que intentó tragarse su orgullo frente al joven Lord por esta vez; si debía rebajarse ante cualquier humillación, con tal de calmar su apetito voraz, lo haría.

Los ojos esmeralda se ampliaron, brillantes de satisfacción por escucharlo implorar de aquel modo tan inocente. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando respondió:- Te consentiría usar la cocina, pero...- Su sonrisa se acentuó, dándole un aspecto apacible.

Antonio contempló los dorados cabellos, que caían desordenados sobre la blanca piel y la expresión serena del rostro del joven. Sólo le faltaban las alas y una aureola para parecer un ángel; eso era lo más inquietante de todo. - ¡¿Pe-pero qué?! ¿Qué pides a cambio? - Tartamudeó desesperado, intentando romper ese extraño silencio.

- Harás las tareas del hogar que se te ordenen.- Interrumpió la réplica de Antonio poniendo su índice sobre aquellos suaves labios que tanto lo tentaban. Se estremeció al notar el tibio aliento del español a través de la fina tela del guante negro. La cercanía entre ambos pareció aumentar con aquel sutil contacto, pero el inglés se negó a tentar su suerte nuevamente y exponerse fatalmente a que sus emociones quedasen expuestas en un estallido violento como las anteriores veces o algo peor. Se sintió invadido por una extraña sensación de calidez, pero también perturbado por pensamientos, a su juicio, indebidos para un caballero. Cegado por el deseo, susurró ensimismado: - No te pedirán nada que no puedas realizar y te enseñarán lo que no sepas hacer... - Antonio mordió juguetonamente la punta del dedo posado en sus labios y le sacó el guante, atrapándolo entre sus blancos dientes. Arthur dio un respingo ante lo sorpresivo de su acción, pero no se apartó de allí. El otrora capitán le dirigió una mirada ardiente y una sonrisa incitadora, provocándole un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. La tela se deslizó ruidosamente de la mano del inglés, desnudándola con lentitud. Antonio acercó su rostro al de Arthur, haciéndolo jadear con la cercanía de sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas; parecía disfrutar del nerviosismo mal disimulado del rubio.

- No hay nada para lo que no sea talentoso y si me falta habilidad lo suplo con ingenio.- Guiñó un ojo con gesto provocativo, tirando suavemente del guante entre sus dientes.-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Sonrió al ver como el lord lo miraba embelesado y le tiró el guante a la cara con fuerza. Arthur no lo pudo esquivar y le golpeó el rostro sonoramente. Los ojos del inglés se estrecharon y relucieron peligrosos.

Arthur recogió el guante y sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa; ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Entre caballeros, lanzar un guante en el rostro del otro o un pañuelo al suelo, era retarlo a duelo. Si el aludido recogía el objeto, aceptaba el desafío. Con su habitual tono flemático, respondió: - Acepto, aunque no me rebajaría a un duelo de honor ... con un esclavo-. Lo miró de arriba abajo y su sonrisa se tornó burlona; a pesar de su cuerpo bien formado, era difícil que en sus condiciones Antonio pudiera vencerlo. - Pensaré en un reto a tu altura: vamos a ver cuánto resistes desempeñando tareas domésticas. - Arqueó una ceja, interrogante. Trataba de parecer irónico, pero algo en su forma de expresarse hacía intuir que realmente se estaba divirtiendo con la situación: -¿Y qué gano yo a cambio de aceptar tu juego?

Antonio se mordió suavemente el labio, pensando en una respuesta:- A cambio, yo realizaré diligentemente y sin dilación todas las labores que me encomiendes. ¿No te basta con eso?

"Aun así no creo que pueda obtener suficiente de ti" Arthur se ofuscó ante esos perturbadores pensamientos ... Porque, ¡No estaría pensando en voz alta! ¿¡Verdad!? No estaba dispuesto a demostrar sus sentimientos tan vergonzosamente. Tratando de centrarse, fingió indiferencia y desvió el rostro de la mirada expectante del esclavo. Esos ojos verdes se clavaban en él tan intensamente, que parecían leerlo y saber exactamente lo que sentía. ¡Seguro que ahora estaba sonrojado! Lo peor de todo es que seguía con la duda y Antonio parecía divertido por su confusión. Estaba tan avergonzado que no sabía cómo contraatacar, hasta que en su mente se abrió paso una idea más tentadora: - Serás mi lacayo personal y cumplirás todos mis caprichos por extravagantes que resulten.

Antonio se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos; supuso que Arthur le estaba tendiendo una trampa y él caería inevitablemente. Pero en su situación ¿Acaso tenía otra alternativa? Moduló la voz para que sonase firme, ocultando todo atisbo de duda y con tono grave, replicó: - Trato hecho: tienes mi palabra de honor que cumpliré, pero no voy a perder. Espero que tú no me defraudes incumpliendo tu parte si yo gano.

Arthur desató la cadena enroscada en la pata de la cama y la desenganchó del collar, aunque no retiró éste del cuello del esclavo. La sonrisa del Lord se esfumó, pero algo en él parecía irradiar satisfacción. Al notarlo, Antonio sintió un escalofrío incontrolado. Pero no había tiempo para suspicacias.  
El joven abrió la puerta y se giró hacia él, haciéndole un gesto de llamada con la mano: - Vístete decentemente y sal de la habitación: te llevaré a la cocina.

Antonio asintió, sonriendo esperanzado. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, se levantó y abrió el armario de la habitación. Frunció el ceño; ¿Podía escoger libremente entre todos aquellos trajes? Se encogió de hombros y empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa, parecía que todo lo que contenía el armario eran uniformes del servicio. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto; sólo faltaba que lo humillase haciéndolo vestir delantal y cofia. Ya se disponía a elegir cualquier cosa, cuando recordó cada momento en que Arthur se tensaba ante la menor provocación. Tomando algunas prendas, se vistió apresuradamente y una vez frente al espejo, sonrió: era un juego peligroso, pero también él sabía jugar y su temeridad no conocería límites.


End file.
